Yoi chichioya
by Catakira
Summary: Por mucho tiempo que pase, hay momentos de la vida que son imposibles de olvidar. Por desgracia, la mayoría son muy vergonzosos... Fufufu...


_**Yoi chichioya**_

Era una tarde más en el Shin Sekai, las nubes se movían lentamente por el cielo y algunos de nuestros tomodachi descansaban en cubierta, tumbados bajo el sol y disfrutando del frescor de la brisa. Por otra parte, Robin y Nami se encontraban en la cocina, entreteniéndose con una agradable conversación mientras tomaban una taza de kohii.

-Pues sí, dos, una niña y un niño.- Dijo la akage mientras se imaginaba a una pequeña pelinaranja correteando por ahí con un mugiwaraboshi. -Y tú, Robin. ¿Has pensado en tener hijos?

-Nuestro modo de vida no es que nos permita el poder formar una familia estable…-Murmuró la arqueóloga. -Pero supongo que si encuentro a un buen padre, no me negaría a ello.- Dio un pequeño trago de café. -Es una forma de pasar a la historia.

-¿Y tú, Zoro?- Inquirió la koukaisha, girando la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado el kengou, encargándose del cuidado de una de sus katana.

-¿Yo qué?- Levantando la vista de su trabajo, le mandó una mirada cansada a Nami.

-Oh, kenshi-san será un gran padre.- Interrumpió de golpe Robin, riendo sin poder evitarlo. Entonces Zoro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que se refería.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Nami miraba con ojos interrogantes a Robin mientras veía, por el rabillo del ojo, como Zoro se levantaba.

-Verás, tras los acontecimientos en Enies Lobby, cuando nos encontrá-Hmpf…

-Te la tomo prestada un segundo.- Dijo Zoro con el ceño fruncido mientras le tapaba la boca a Robin con una mano y con la otra la instaba a levantarse sujetándola del brazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa contigo?- Gritó la navegante. -¡Estábamos hablando!

-Sumimasen, Nami.- Robin no podía evitar reirse mientras era arrastrada fuera de la cocina a la consulta de Chopper. -Continuaremos con la conversación más tarde.

Atravesando ambas puertas hasta llegar al pasillo que se formaba en el exterior de la consulta, Zoro acorraló a la morena contra la pared, mirándola con el ceño fruncido mientras ella no podía evitar reír.

-Dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie.- Murmuró, con voz ligeramente molesta.

-No se lo he dicho a nadie.- Replicó ella.

-Porque yo te lo he impedido.

-No sé de que te avergüenzas.

-Tal vez de haber andado por ahí con tres críos colgando y una camiseta que me vendría unas cinco tayas más pequeña.

-Lo cierto es que te quedaba bien…

-Si, ya me lo dijiste…

Sin percatarse de ello, los rostros de ambos se habían ido acercando a medida que sus cuerpos entraban en contacto. Podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus labios, y eso les embriagaba.

El suave roce apenas fue mínimo entre sus labios, llegando a parecer más un recuerdo que un acontecimiento, pero mandó corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de ambos que llegarían a avergonzar a Kami Enel y hacerle huír con el rayo entre las piernas.

Un grito, proviniente de cubierta y que indicaba la cercanía de un buque de la Marina, provocó que la pareja se separase y, clavando su azul mirada en los oscuros ojos de Zoro, Robin emprendió el camino de vuelta a la cocina.

-Sin duda serías un gran padre, Zoro…- Murmuró, sonriéndole. -No me importaría que mi hijo te llamase papá.- Y, tras esto, desapareció tras la puerta de la enfremería.

Teniendo en cuenta que todo lo acontecido durante su viaje le había llevado a ese punto exacto donde se encontraba ahora… ¿De verdad se avergonzaba de haber hecho de "Aniki" para unos niños desconocidos, sinedo pillado por Robin en uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida?

_Si eso me ha llevado a donde estoy ahora. No, no me avergüenzo para nada… _

_._

_._

_._

_Pero como se lo diga a alguien la cortaré en trozos._

**¡Minna~! Aquí os dejo un pequeño drabble algo ñoñito :3 Espero que os haya gustado, porque me quedo corta de ideas. XD **

**Tengo que acabar un fic que he dejado a medias, además de empezar con el capi de The Next Morning, y el martes tengo el examen de recuperación de matemáticas… En fin, supongo que después de eso estaré bien para actualizar.**

**Siento la tardanza con The Next Morning, pero estoy algo liada últimamente.**

**Respecto a este fic, lo cierto es que no tiene más base que el relleno que hubo en Water 7, tras lo acontecido en Enies Lobby, y que provocó ese ZoRo que todos amamos y queremos. :3**

**En fin, no os molesto más. Domo por leer, y un review no sería mal recibido. ¡Dedicado a Laura! ¿Por qué? Es que hace mucho que no le dedico nada. XD Que aunque ahora estás sobando, mañana lo vas a leer aunque te tenga que obligar. :D **

**¡Un abrazo, minna! Y dejad algún review, que me vale con un simple "me ha gustado." :'D**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
